


Instantes en la obscuridad

by TanitBenNajash



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Kiss, Fuck the Canon, M/M, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace - Freeform, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug, NicoxJason - Freeform, Protective Jason Grace, The House of Hades (Heroes of Olympus) Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanitBenNajash/pseuds/TanitBenNajash
Summary: "Tocaste, una, dos, tres veces y hablaste Nico… , no sabes cómo continuar pero el temblor en tu voz debió ser suficiente o tal vez el hecho de ser tu, el conocedor de su secreto, bastó para que la puerta se abriera "
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace
Kudos: 2





	Instantes en la obscuridad

**Author's Note:**

> NicoxJason . Posibles spoilers, indispensable haber leído o tener bien spoileado House of Hades.

Lo observaste deshacerse de la playera sucia y rota, no te explicabas cómo a pesar de su aspecto demacrado aún conservaba músculos sobre los huesos, te hubieses imaginado que debajo de la tela negra no habría más que piel pálida y alguna cicatriz, todos tienen cicatrices. 

Te acercaste silencioso con la mano extendida y la intención de colocarla sobre su hombro y darle consuelo, sentías como la energía de la habitación oscilaba con sus emociones. No era nada parecido a lo que sucede cuando tu decides alzar los vientos o Leo se pone gracioso y despliega una sensaciòn de calor. No. Era algo diferente e incontrolable.

Antes de poder rozar su piel, se volvió para verte con esos ojos oscuros donde puedes ver reflejado el vació del inframundo. Dejó caer la camisa para posar sus manos sobre tu pecho y sacarte a empujones de la habitaciòn, no dijo ni una palabra aunque no es por falta de ganas. Las tenía atoradas en la garganta al igual que las lágrimas de vergüenza en los ojos. 

Su expresión adolorida llena de tristeza te noqueo, sin oponer resistencia te dejaste sacar de la habitación y recibiste el portazo en la cara sin entereza alguna. Con el corazón en un puño y la sensación helada que sus manos dejaron sobre tu pecho tocaste hasta cansarte, el silencio fue su única respuesta. Lo dejaste estar un par de horas antes de volver a la carga, mentiste a los demás diciendo que estaba bien. Que sólo necesitaba descansar. 

Pero nada con él está bien esa noche, tomaste una granada del frutero y un par de uvas. Es lo único que le has visto comer y son a tu parecer la mejor opción para ofrecer una tregua. De camino a la habitación paraste en la tuya para tomar una de tus camisetas. Bajaste y tocaste, creíste escuchar un sollozo ahogado pero tal vez es tu imaginación. Quieres creer que es tu imaginación. 

Tocaste, una, dos, tres veces y hablaste «Nico…», no sabes cómo continuar pero el temblor en tu voz debió ser suficiente o tal vez el hecho de ser tu, el conocedor de su secreto, bastó para que la puerta se abriera. Estas muerto de nervios, sientes como la obscuridad te absorbe, emana de él. Te abres paso entre las sombras y lo encuentras sentado en el piso, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. 

¿Alguna vez se sentará como la gente? te preguntas mientras tu vista se acostumbra a la penumbra. En su rostro aún quedan rastros de esa tristeza vacía y desesperación, su piel pálida tiene un brillo sutil de color azulado que incrementa el aspecto tétrico que lo envuelve y le define. Las cicatrices que le recorren la piel desnuda te gritan que no lo conoces, que es peligroso pero aun así te arrodillaste ante él para ofrecerle la fruta y la prenda morada.

Las tomó en silencio y se metió una uva a la boca. Estás a punto de levantarte y dar la media vuelta para dejarlo en paz respetando sus silencios, cuando en voz baja dice tu nombre. Su voz suena quebrada cuando agrega un «grazie». Tragas grueso y el instinto te dice que debes alejarte, que los animales heridos son peligrosos pero aun así te mantienes a su lado. 

Antes de arrepentirte acunas su rostro con las manos forzandole a levantarlo, pudiste decir miles de cosas pero todas habrían sonado estúpidas y sin valor. En lugar de llenar el silencio con tu voz, acercaste tu rostro al suyo para depositar un beso casto sobre su frente. Sus manos se aferraron a tus brazos. 

Te alejaste suavemente y te dejo ir. Le tendiste una mano para ayudarle a incorporarse, el contacto de sus dedos es como el hielo, cabizbajo y avergonzado se dejó levantar. Posaste tu mano libre sobre su hombro desnudo e intentaste guiarlo a la cama. Dio un par de pasos contigo detrás pero antes del tercero apretó tu mano con fuerza y se negó a moverse.

Aventó las frutas y la playera sobre la cama, antes de volverse y mirarte a los ojos por voluntad propia por primera vez desde el enfrentamiento con Cupido. Su energía se volvió más densa y las sombras les envolvieron en un abrazo férreo, esta vez estabas seguro de que lo hacía a propósito y no por desesperación sentías una diferencia sutil. 

Encontraste un mar de emociones en sus ojos, pero navegando entre ellas junto a la tristeza y el miedo, la determinación salía a flote. Determinación que usó para dar un paso atrás y ponerse de puntillas antes de acercar su rostro al tuyo, se quedó a unos centímetros esperando. Los instantes que tardaste en reaccionar pudieron ser los más largos de sus vidas. 

Sus labios eran igual de fríos que sus dedos, su aliento parecía aire polar y aun así fuiste capaz de notar cierto toque de inocencia, torpeza y nerviosismo. O tal vez eras tu quien tenía esas emociones. No lo sabes con seguridad, de lo que no tienes duda alguna es de que Nico Di Angelo te ha regalado su primer beso.


End file.
